Unmanned aerial vehicles (UAVs) are aircraft that are controlled from a ground-based control device rather than an onboard human pilot. UAVs are being used in ever increasing number of roles in both the civilian and military sectors. These roles may include law enforcement surveillance, journalism and cinematograph, scientific research and monitoring, search and rescue, cargo transport, package delivery, etc. While some UAVs can perform limited autonomous flight, UAVs generally rely on control commands provided by ground-based control devices to carry out flight maneuvers and travel per designated flight paths. Accordingly, an UAV operator may use a wireless communication network provided by a wireless carrier to communicatively link a ground-based control device of the UAV operator with UAVs that are performing flight operations. For example, the wireless communication network may be used to continuously transmit flight control commands and guidance data to a UAV, as well as receive UAV telemetry and UAV operation status information from the UAV. As a result, UAV operators are not only concerned with the robustness of the network coverage offered by a wireless communication network at or near the ground level, but also the robustness of the network coverage throughout the airspace of an area.